Tutorial: VentzCoin Mining
Getting started with VentzCoin VentzCoin is a Garry's Mod cryptocurrency accessible through the MaxNetwork. Like a real life cryptocurrency, it features a fluctuating market and can be bought, sold, and mined. In order to access your VentzCoin wallet, you must have a MaxNet terminal and account setup. If you have not done this yet, refer to Tutorial: Getting Started. Log into your MaxNet terminal and access Voogle. Access the 'Banking' tab and go to the Antraxbanking website. From there, register an account (if you haven't made one.) Next return to the homepage and access the 'Business' tab and go to the VentzCoin website (currently, this is the only 'business' website available). Your VentzCoin wallet Select the 'Register' option and click through the prompts in order to create a VentzCoin wallet. Continue doing this until you reach a page containing your VentzCoin wallet address and balance. Select the Copy to Clipboard option in order to copy your VentzCoin wallet address to your clipboard. Doing this will allow you to paste your wallet address at a later date, which you will need to do in order to mine VentzCoin. Select the umbrella icon on your monitor in order to return to the Voogle homepage. Preparing to mine VentzCoin In order to mine VentzCoin, you require a VCMine Server. In addition, to stop your server from powering off too frequently due to overheating, you will require 1 VCMine Cooler for each server you mine with. These entities can be purchased using money deposited into your Antrax bank account, accessible in the Banking tab of Voogle. They can also be purchased using VentzCoin from your wallet at a 15% discount. To purchase these entities, navigate to the Shopping tab of Voogle and select the VCMine website, followed by the 'products page'. Buy as many servers (50k each) and coolers (20k each) as you desire, and then exit your terminal. You will be given a MaxNet Delivery Marker. This is used in the same manner as an ordinary Shipment Marker. Step outside, and then throw it at the ground to deploy the servers and coolers you have bought. They will arrive in a box, and pressing E on the box will open it up, although you can choose to transport the equipment in a box to a safe area (i.e. your base) to reduce the size of what you are carrying. Combine your Servers and Coolers by touching them together. A maximum of one server can be connected to a terminal (by touching the server and terminal together) on its own; if you wish to connect more, you must buy a Peripheral Switch to increase the number of connections your terminal can have (a terminal can have 3 connections by default). A switch can be bought from 'Compooter Planet', accessible from the Shopping tab of Voogle. When your miners are connected to your terminal, they will power on and display 'idle' on their screen. When a miner is idle, it is not actively mining and you will not receive VentzCoin, however, its core temperature will also drop during this period of time. When a miners core temperature is too high, it may automatically shut off to prevent damage to its components. The mining process Access your terminal's console. You should have copied your VentzCoin wallet's address to your clipboard earlier, and if you did, type in the following command: vcmine set_wallet This command will tell all currently connected miners that, when turned on, they should mine VentzCoin for the wallet address specified. Be careful - if another player accesses your terminal, they can use this command to change this address to their own!. In order to begin the mining process, type: vcmine start You should see the 'idle' displayed on each connected miner switch to 'mining'. If this happens - congratulations, your miners are now mining VentzCoin! If the 'mining' text changes to 'stopped', this means that they were shutdown due to temperature problems, and you should restart your miners by typing vcmine start in your console again. Using VentzCoin Here are a few uses of VentzCoin you might want to explore: # Buying and selling VentzCoin on the market - the price of VentzCoin fluctuates constantly, and skilled speculators can take advantage of this to make profit! # Selling VentzCoin to other players - players are limited to buying and selling 10 VTC on the market per 24 hours, and so other players may buy VentzCoin from you for their own speculation # Buying more miners with VentzCoin - you can buy miners and coolers at a 15% discount with VentzCoin!